Wherever You Will Go
by Renny Lane
Summary: Quando uma tragédia deixa Caitlin em estado grave no horpital, uma viagem no tempo parece ser a única opção de salvá-la. Será que funcionaria? Ou o destino dela já estava traçado?
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Noite de Karaokê. Aquele definitivamente nunca seria um programa que eu escolheria por conta própria, mas eu estava num caso, e quanto antes eu achasse Shawna e Clay, melhor seria. Mas eu admitia que parecia ser engraçado. Ao menos o homem que estava em cima do palco parecia estar se divertindo

Desviei o olhar e não pude deixar de sorrir ao ver que um rosto familiar caminhava em minha direção. Meu sorriso desapareceu, assim que notei toda a aparência dela. Caitlin estava... _diferente._ Suas roupas habituais de trabalho haviam sido trocadas por um vestido preto brilhante, que abraçava suas curvas com perfeição e parava no meio de suas coxas. Eu nunca tinha reparado nas pernas dela antes. E eu me sentia um péssimo amigo por estar fazendo isso naquele momento.

"Que foi?" Caitlin perguntou com um sorriso inseguro.

"Nada... Quer dizer... você está muito bem." Muito bem estava longe de definir a aparência dela naquela noite, mas parecia ser a maneira mais segura de se agir.

"Eu nem sempre me visto como uma diretora de escola." Ela falou, sentando-se na cadeira ao meu lado.

Cait começou a falar sobre o caso, mas a minha mente estava distante, presa num passado recente, quando mais uma vez eu tinha ido atrás de Iris. A minha vida era como um daqueles clichês adolescentes, onde o garoto nerd, eu, se apaixona pela melhor amiga, e ela se apaixona pelo cara mais popular do colégio. Só que eu não era mais adolescente, o que tornava aquela situação ainda mais ridícula.

Quando será que eu ia aia aprender a não sair correndo, e largar tudo para trás, todas as vezes que Iris precisasse? Quando eu ia aprender a realmente seguir em frente? Ou pelo menos, quando eu ia ter uma vida? Porque eu não tinha uma. E nem Caitlin.

O que havia de errado com a gente? Duas pessoas brilhantes, que insistiam em viver no passado e suspirar por amores impossíveis.

A mulher em cima do palco desafinou e Caitlin deu uma risada. Pelo o que eu tinha contado, ela já estava em seu quinto ou sexto drink. Naquele momento eu a invejava. Aquele era um bom dia para ficar bêbado e esquecer os problemas.

"Cait" Ela desviou o olhar do palco e me encarou. "Vou pegar uma água, você quer?"

"Não, mas eu aceito um Cuba Libre." Ela respondeu risonha. Eu tentava ficar sério, mas era impossível não sorrir ao vê-la tão espontânea assim.

"Eu não acho uma boa ideia você misturar Whisky e Vodka." Falei pausadamente, passando a mão pela nuca, desconfortável.

"Barry, você foi atingido por um raio e sobreviveu. Você não acha que eu não consigo aguentar alguns cereais fermentados?" Ela estreitou os olhos ameaçadoramente. "Você sabia que a diferença entre o whisky e a vodca é a temperatura em quer eles são destilados?"

"Eu vou pegar a bebida, não saia daí." Ordenei, tentando não rir e fui em direção ao balcão. "Duas águas, por favor?" Pedi ao barman, que nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar em minha direção. "Hey!" Chamei mais uma vez, sem nenhum efeito.

"Sr. Barry Allen" A voz de Caitlin me chamou no microfone. Quando olhei em sua direção, ela estava no palco. "Suba aqui." Ela chamou. É, acho que o álcool tinha acabado com todas as inibições dela. Eu meneei a cabeça e fiz um gesto para que ela 'cortasse essa', mas ela começou a gritar meu nome. E todas as pessoas do bar fizeram o mesmo, me deixando sem nenhuma opção.

Os aplausos irromperam enquanto eu andava em direção ao palco, vê-la tão animada, me fez lembrar de uma criança na manhã de natal. Será que essa era a verdadeira Cait? Aquela que existia antes da explosão do acelerador de partículas? Sorri ao vê-la tão infantil.

"Eu não canto bem, e você não bebe bem." Eu não podia perder a chance de provocá-la.

"Nós vamos arrasar com esse lugar." Ela respondeu com a voz arrastada.

As primeiras notas de _Summer Nights_ começaram a tocar e Cait começou a cantar à sua maneira belamente desafinada. Quando eu comecei a cantar, notei que ela me olhou confusa, com uma ruguinha aparecendo em sua testa. A tortura durou por mais alguns minutos, até que a música terminou e todos, milagrosamente, nos aplaudiram.

"Você é rápido e sabe cantar?" Cait sussurrava enquanto andávamos até a nossa mesa. "O que você não consegue fazer?" Ela perguntou, antes de dar uma golada no drink que estava ali.

"Com que você pare de beber, aparentemente."

"Eu nem sei se isso era meu." Ela fez uma careta. "Eu tenho que ir ao banheiro."

Enquanto Caitlin ia ao banheiro, tentei mais uma vez falar com o barman, mas fui ignorado. Felizmente, uma garçonete passava por mim e me atendeu. Eu tinha acabado de pagar a nossa conta, quando Caitlin caminhava em minha direção com uma expressão estranha.

"Barry, eu não me sinto bem." Ela falou, com os olhos arregalados.

"Ok, vamos lá." Peguei-a no colo e, usando a supervelocidade, levei-a até o seu apartamento. Eu já tinha ido até lá, mas nunca tinha entrado. O lugar era bem... Caitlin. Feminino, suave, alegre.

"Nós ainda estamos correndo?" Ela perguntou, assim que a coloquei no chão.

"Não, nós estamos aqui." Fiz um gesto para que ela olhasse ao redor. Vi em seus olhos quando ela finalmente reconheceu onde estava.

"Vodca e supervelocidade, não são uma boa combinação" Ela reclamou. Segui Caitlin até o quarto, onde ela foi logo retirando os sapatos.

"Você não fica enjoado quando corre?" Ela perguntou, enquanto tentava abrir o zíper do vestido.

"Não." Engoli seco.

"E as pessoas que você salva? Elas ficam enjoadas?"

"Eu." Eu não consegui responder já que ela começava a tirar o vestido, sem nem se importar com a minha presença. Virei-me de costas e aguardei até que ela tivesse trocado de roupa.

"Uma ajudinha, por favor?" Ela pediu, e quando eu virei, meu cérebro demorou um pouco a funcionar. As mangas do vestido estavam presas e ela não conseguia retirá-lo, mas o vestido estava caído até a cintura, deixando todo seu torso a mostra. Eu tinha certeza que estava corando. Ótimo, eu tinha vinte e cinco anos e estava corando por ver uma garota de sutiã. Mas não era qualquer garota. Era a Caitlin. Minha amiga. De sutiã.

"Sim, ok." Respondi, assim que readquiri minhas funções cerebrais. Usando minha supervelocidade, retirei seu vestido e coloquei seu pijama.

"Lá vem você de novo, me salvando do vestido malvado."

"Vá pra cama!" Disse, tentando fingir irritação. Eu precisava fazer com que ela dormisse, antes que ela me metesse em mais uma confusão.

"Você deu uma espiada," Caitlin questionou com seus olhos semicerrados e seu dedo em riste. "na minha _mercadoria_?"

"Não seria muito heroico da minha parte se eu o fizesse." Sorri, enquanto ela se deitava na cama e eu a ajudava com o cobertor.

"Mas tudo bem se você olhou. Você merece uma espiadinha por todas as coisas boas que você faz." Ela sorriu sonolenta.

"Beba muita água."

"Obrigada pela noite. Eu cantei!" Ela arregalou os olhos e sorriu tão livremente, que senti um aperto no meu peito.

"Sempre que você precisar." Sorri, pela centésima vez naquela noite.

"Ei, Barry?" Ela me chamou assim que eu me preparava para sair. "Você fica comigo até eu pegar no sono?"

"Claro." Sentei-me na cama e apoiei minha mão sobre os cobertores, recostando na cabeceira da cama. . E ali fiquei até que ela adormecesse.

Sorri ao lembrar de tudo o que tinha acontecido. Minha noite tinha começado péssima: um meta-humano que eu não conseguia capturar e para logo em seguida quebrar a cara mais uma vez com a Iris. É verdade que ir ao bar, não serviu ao propósito original. Não descobrimos nada sobre Shawna e o namorado, mas pela primeira vez eu tinha me desligado de todos os meus problemas e simplesmente me divertido.

Nunca tinha sorrido tanto naquela noite. E nem nunca tinha visto Caitlin sorrir tão abertamente, como se ela não tivesse nenhum fantasma para assombrar sua alma. A respiração ritmada dela chamou a minha atenção. Ela dormia pacificamente e eu não conseguia desviar o meu olhar. Eu não queria me mover, eu não queria ir embora. E ali eu fiquei, até os meus próprios olhos começarem a se fechar.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Os raios de sol se espremiam entre as frestas da cortina, alcançando algumas partes do quarto, assim como meus olhos. Virei meu rosto, para fugir da luz tão indesejada e um cheiro doce invadiu minhas narinas. Os meus lençóis não tinham aquele cheiro. Relutantemente, abri meus olhos e sorri ao ver Caitlin dormindo serenamente. Toquei seu rosto de maneira preguiçosa e vi suas feições se suavizarem ainda mais. Ela parecia tão vulnerável naquele momento, que eu tinha uma vontade de envolvê-la em meus braços e protegê-la de tudo e de todos.

E foi então que a consciência me atingiu.

Eu estava no quarto da Caitlin! Eu tinha dormido no quarto da Caitlin! E se ela acordasse naquele momento e me visse ali, eu tinha certeza que eu seria golpeado em lugares nada interessantes. Eu podia me curar rapidamente, mas eu ainda sentia dor.

Olhei para o meu relógio. Já passava das 6:40, e eu precisava chegar ao departamento às 7. Eu tinha outras provas para analisar e catalogar, e se eu não entregasse hoje antes do meio dia, o capitão Singh iria querer me matar. Felizmente eu tinha a minha super velocidade ao meu favor. Fui até a cozinha pegar um copo d'água e deixei-o em cima da mesa de cabeceira junto com duas aspirinas, não sem antes reprogramar o despertador para algumas horas mais tarde. Ela ia precisar de umas horas extras de sono. Fitei Cait mais uma vez e sai.

Depois de passar em casa para um banho rápido e trocar de roupas, segui para a delegacia. Sorri ao olhar meu relógio novamente. 7 horas em ponto! Dessa vez eu tinha conseguido. Entrei no meu laboratório com o mesmo sorriso, mas o Capitão Singh estava lá, e como sempre, estava de mau humor.

"Que bondoso da sua parte chegar na hora, Allen." Ele comentou sarcástico ao me ver.

"Bom dia, capitão." Cumprimentei-o, tentando engolir seu sarcasmo.

"Guarde sua educação para a Srta. Bailey" Ele falou e só então notei a garota que estava ao seu lado. "Você irá dividir o laboratório com ela, temporariamente" Ele informou e saiu nos deixando sozinhos.

"Eu sou Ginny Bailey." A garota me ofereceu a mão e sorriu. Ela tinha cabelos longos e ruivos e olhos azuis escondidos por um par de óculos de armações grossas.

"Barry Allen" Apertei sua mão e o silêncio constrangedor apareceu. Ginny mordeu o lábio inferior, enquanto olhava ao redor. "Cientista Forense?" Parecia ser educado da minha parte, puxar assunto.

"Ciência da Informação." Franzi o cenho e ela sorriu. "Eu sempre recebo essa reação. E antes que pergunte: Não, eu não gosto do termo biblioteconomia e muito menos de trabalhar em bibliotecas.."

"E o que você vai fazer aqui?" Perguntei apressado e só então notei o que tinha falado "Digo..."

"Eu vou cuidar dos arquivos do departamento. Tanto os físicos quanto os digitais." Ela falou orgulhosa. "Pode deixar que eu vou ficar quietinha no meu canto."

"Barry" Uma voz conhecida me chamou e meu coração disparou, como ele sempre fazia desde que eu me entendia por gente. Era uma reação habitual, mas pela primeira vez me pareceu insuficiente, como se estivesse faltando algo. Insuficiente também era o meu sorriso que não alcançava meus olhos como sempre.

"Oi, Iris." Cumprimentei-a, ao que ela me abraçou. E só então lembrei que estava acompanhado. "Ginny essa é a Iris, minha amiga de infância. Iris essa é a Ginny, ela é bibliotecária e vai trabalhar aqui."

"Prefiro o termo Cientista da Informação." Ginny me encarou e então voltou para Iris, estendendo sua mão. "É um prazer conhecê-la"

"Igualmente." Iris sorriu.

"O que você faz aqui tão cedo?" Perguntei. As visitas dela ao departamento sempre foram frequentes, mas nunca tão cedo assim.

"Peguei uma carona com o Eddie." Ela suspirou e sentou na minha cadeira, deixando um espaço vago na mesa para que eu fizesse o mesmo. "Eu estou desesperada por uma história, então decidi ficar perto de onde as coisas acontecem." Tive vontade de dizer tudo o que estava preso na minha garganta. Em como ela pediu minha ajuda e recusou logo em seguida. Eu estava ficando de saco cheio da Iris esperar que eu estivesse a disposição sempre que ela precisasse. Eu deveria ter dito isso, mas preferi me abster. "Alguma notícia do Flash?"

"Não, sei eu..." Antes que eu pudesse responder, Ginny me interrompeu.

"Flash? Quem é Flash?" Ela perguntou, a curiosidade brilhando em seus olhos azuis.

"O heroi de Central City." Iris falou com um sorriso sonhador. Chegava a ser irônico o quanto eu desejei que ela me desse apenas uma daqueles sorrisos.

"Herois?" Ginny riu. Foi uma risada estranha. Rancorosa, talvez. "Não sei se acredito neles."Ela suspirou e por um momento pareceu entrar em algum tipo de devaneio. "Mas ninguém quer saber minha opinião. O que tem de especial nesse tal de Flash?" Ela forçou o sorriso, porém o interesse soava verdadeiro

"Ele é rápido, mais rápido do que qualquer coisa que você possa imagianar."

"Eu não fazia ideia que essa cidade era tão especial." Ginny falou pensativa.

"Há quanto tempo está aqui?" Iris indagou.

"Dois dias. Ainda nem tive tempo de desfazer minha mudança." Ginny deu uma risada.

"Você conhece alguém na cidade?" Perguntei.

"Até o momento o Capitão e vocês dois. "

"Então você vem para uma cidade completamente nova, que você não conhece ninguém e ainda vai trabalhar para a polícia. Uau!" Ela devia ter no máximo uns 21 anos e já buscava trocar a familiaridade de uma cidade natal, pelo desconhecido. Será que ela fugia de alguma coisa?

" É muito corajoso da sua parte." Iris sorriu encorajadora.

"Ou muito desesperador."Ela sussurrou mais para si mesma. "Eu acho que vou ficar ali no canto, arrumando as minhas coisas."

Ginny se afastou e Iris ficou parada me encarando. Nossas vidas estavam seguindo cursos diferentes, mas Iris ainda me conhecia mais do que qualquer outra pessoa.

"O que foi? Você parece diferente." Ela me analisou. E aquela era uma pergunta que nem eu sabia responder ao certo.

"Eu me sinto diferente. Sabe aqueles dias em que um simples momento faz como que tudo mude?" Iris acenou com a cabeça. "Na verdade, eu não sei mais o que pensar."

"Desde que eu te conheço, parece que a sua vida é definida por esses momentos." Ela sorriu e continuou: " Mas uma coisas eu tenho certeza, você sempre os supera. E você sabe que pode contar comigo sempre que precisar." Iris sorriu e colocou sua mão sob a minha. Esperei que aquele calor se espalhasse pelo meu corpo, mas isso não aconteceu.

"Iris! Ah, Oi Barry." Eddie apareceu agitado. "Amor, temos um assalto à banco. Interessada?"

"Com certeza!" Iris deu um pulo da cadeira, me deu um beijo no rosto e saiu. E eu fiquei ali parado, olhando para a porta.

"É uma droga, não é?" Ginny reapareceu ao meu lado.

"O quê?" Enruguei a testa.

"O amor." Ela lamentou. "Ou seja lá o que você sente por ela."

"Eu não sei do que você está falando."

"A negação costuma ser o primeiro passo." Ela observou com um meio sorriso.

"Você não disse que ia ficar quieta no seu canto?" Retruquei.

"Como quiser, Barry Allen." Ela deu de ombros e voltou para o seu lado da sala.

Às 11 horas, eu já tinha conseguido processar a maioria das evidências pendentes e decidi ir até o STAR Labs, ver como Caitlin estava se sentindo. Coincidentemente, ela chegou segundos depois de mim

"Hey!" Cumprimentei-a e ela se encolheu.

"Por que tão alto?" Cait resmungou.

"Desculpa, eu só queria saber como você estava." Sorri.

"Minha cabeça parece que vai explodir. E meu estômago parece um mar revolto. Eu realmente invejo a sua inabilidade de ficar bêbado. E para completar, o meu relógio despertou três horas atrasado." Ela resmungou. "Eu nunca mais vou beber na vida!"

"E deixar de agraciar o mundo com sua performance no Karaokê? Isso é uma atrocidade que eu nunca permitirei." Se ela tivesse algum poder especial, tenho certeza que Cait teria me congelado apenas com o seu olhar.

"Bom ver vocês!" Dr. Wells nos cumprimentou. "Acho que finalmente encontramos uma maneira para deter Shawna. Essa aqui é uma amostra das partículas que a Shawna deixou para trás. Agora olha o que acontece quando removemos a luz."

"Ela só pode se transportar para onde ela consegue ver." Cisco completou.

"Então precisamos atraí-la para um lugar escuro? Mas como?" Caitlin murmurou, pensativa "O que foi?" Ela disparou ao ver o olhar constante de Cisco em cima dela.

"Você tá de ressaca."Ele acusou.

"Claro que não! Apenas não dormi direito ontem a noite."

"Summer Loving..." Cantarolei baixinho, ganhando uma pisada no meu pé.

"Sr. Allen, uma palavrinha por favor?" Caitlin falou entre dentes.

"Eu preciso voltar para o departamento." Menti. "Qualquer coisa vocês já sabem"

Peek-a boo, como Caitlin havia apelidado Shawna, finalmente estava presa, impedida de usar seus poderes. Aquela sensação de dever cumprido era o que mais me motivava. Saber que eu tinha contribuído para uma cidade mais segura, era um sentimento muito bom.

Uma luz vinda do laboratório chamou minha atenção. Já era tarde e não era para ninguém mais estar ali.

"Caitlin?" Perguntei surpreso.

"Oi." Ela desviou o olhar do monitor

"Já passam das 9"

"Já?! Eu nem tinha percebido." Ela esfregou o rosto, tentando espantar o cansaço. "Eu estava atualizando meu relatório sobre os meta-humanos. Eu não acredito como mesmo depois de tudo o que o Clay fez, a Shawna ainda o ama. Isso é loucura!"

"Por algumas pessoas vale a pena ser louco." Algumas pessoas eram dignas de se correr todos os riscos imagináveis .

"Por falar em loucura, eu queria pedir desculpas por ontem a noite. Eu sei que eu estava um pouquinho bêbada." Cait sorriu sem graça.

"Na verdade, foi bem engraçado." Sorri.

"É, foi sim."

"Quer saber de uma coisa? Acho que todo mundo está certo sobre você e eu. Nós ficamos fixados por outras pessoas e esquecemos de nós mesmos."

"Se o que o Cisco falou for verdade, e o Ronnie se fundiu com o Martin Stein, então ele não está mais vivo. Quer saber, você está certo. É tempo para seguir em frente e achar uma nova pessoa por quem eu possa enlouquecer." Caitlin sorriu, seus olhos brilhavam com algo que eu não consegui identificar, mas que me impedia de pensar e sequer articular uma palavra.

"É." Foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer.

Talvez eu já estivesse começando a _enlouquecer_.


	3. Chapter 3

O Big Belly estava cheio, como era de se esperar de um sábado a noite. Famílias aproveitando o fim de noite, casais tendo seu centésimo encontro, enquanto outros tinham o primeiro, grupos de amigos discutindo o último _blockbuster_ ou fazendo uma parada a caminho do melhor show de suas vidas. De uma forma ou de outra, nenhum deles estavam cobrindo um plantão na CCPD. A não ser, claro, Ginny e eu.

Semanas haviam se passado e, apesar de algumas provocações, nós tínhamos conseguido estabelecer uma ótima convivência. Ela tinha os segredos dela e não gostava de falar do passado, mas quem poderia julgá-la? Com certeza eu era a pessoa menos apta para tal tarefa.

"Ainda tô tentando entender o porquê você se voluntariou para esse plantão." Comentei, enquanto aguardávamos na fila para fazer os pedidos.

"Eu gosto da noite." Ela sorriu. "Falando sério, eu não tenho nada para fazer. Eu não conheço ninguém aqui." Ginny encolheu os ombros. "E eu estou começando a ficar sem séries para assistir no Netflix."

"Agora você está falando a minha língua." Salvar a cidade me deixava razoavelmente ocupado, o que havia diminuído drasticamente o número de horas que eu passava em frente a TV.

"Boa noite, o que vão querer?" A atendente perguntou, apática.

"O maior sanduíche que vocês tiverem." Ginny respondeu animada.

"Esse seria o Big Belly Special."

"Vou querer um desses com batata e refrigerante."

"Dois, para a viagem." Completei o pedido, e antes que Ginny pudesse abrir a carteira, eu já estava pagando ambos os lanches.

"Obrigada." Ela sorriu desconcertada.

Ginny era... _peculiar._ Ela passava a ideia de uma garota sorridente e brincalhona, mas o seu sorriso carregava uma seriedade e uma frieza que só um evento traumático poderia causar. Seus olhos eram inteligentes, observadores e donos de uma experiência que não condiziam com a idade dela. Gestos calculados. Mente e corpo sempre alertas, como se ela tivesse sido treinada.

Sempre alerta.

 _Quase_ sempre alerta.

"Hey, B." Alguém sussurrou atrás de nós. Ao meu lado, vi Ginny retesar todo seu corpo. Ela se virou em direção a voz e eu fiz o mesmo. Um homem branco de olhos azuis e cabelos escuros a fitava com algo que eu não soube identificar.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ela disparou entre os dentes.

"Queria saber como você está." O rapaz olhou-a nos olhos. Ele parecia estar preocupado com ela, mas Ginny mantinha-se tesa ao meu lado, rejeitando toda aquela atenção.

"Muito bem, obrigada." Ela respondeu sem sorrir.

"Eu sinto sua falta" Novamente, ele buscou os olhos dela, mas Ginny sempre desviava.

"Para." Ela sussurrou.

"B." O rapaz segurou-a pelo braço.

"Solta ela." Ordenei. Não me importava quem ele era, mas estava claro que ela não queria ele ali.

"Namoradinho novo?" Ele sorriu sarcástico e soltou-a. "Só vim avisar pra você ficar alerta. Você pode estar mais perto de casa do que imagina." Pela primeira vez naquela conversa, Ginny o encarou. Ela assentiu de leve, como se compreendesse aquela mensagem.

"Como você sabia onde me encontrar?"

"Eu sempre sei onde você está." Ele sorriu tristemente e se afastou.

"Você está bem?" Perguntei, quando o estranho misterioso já tinha ido em bora.

"Sim." Ela respondeu, ainda desnorteada.

"Ex-namorado?"

"Algo do tipo."

A atendente chamou o número do nosso pedido e eu fui buscá-lo. Quando voltei, Ginny já estava recomposta. Como se a visita do estranho de olhos azuis não a tivesse afetado em nada.

Com o pedido em mãos, fomos direto para o laboratório. Como a semana andava calma, provavelmente, o nosso plantão seria constituído de fast food (o Big Belly, sendo o primeiro da noite) e uma maratona de qualquer coisa.

"Qual vai ser a próxima?" Perguntei, enquanto subia as escadas que davam para o laboratório, com Ginny atrás de mim.

"A próxima o que?" Ela perguntou confusa.

"A próxima comida." Expliquei. "Nós vamos passar as próximas oito horas juntos. Uma certa quantidade de comida se faz necessária, bem como uma certa variedade."

"Você cuida da comida e eu da diversão."

"O que você tem em mente?"

"Tartarugas Ninjas" Ela falou animada e eu fiz uma careta. "Os filmes dos anos 90, não o atual." Ela esclareceu e eu assenti aliviado.

"Então acho que nossa próxima comida será pizza." Meu riso se transformou num misto de sorriso e surpresa ao ver Caitlin sentada em minha cadeira. "Cait, hey."

"Oi. Desculpa aparecer do nada é que..." Ela parou de falar ao notar Ginny. "Eu estou interrompendo algo?" O rosto de Cait estava tenso.

"Não." Neguei prontamente. "Essa é a Ginny, ela trabalha aqui no laboratório."

"Então você é a famosa Caitlin!" Ginny abriu um sorriso e, largando o lanche em cima da mesa, estendeu a mão para Caitlin. "Prazer em conhecê-la."

"Ficaria estranho se eu falasse que nunca ouvi falar de você?" Cait sorriu sem graça.

"Magoou, Barry." Ginny fez uma careta para mim.

"Como foi a festa?" Perguntei para Cait. Ela tinha ido com Cisco para a festa de aniversário do irmão dele.

"Um desastre. Eu totalmente entendo o Cisco e sua aversão às festas de família." Ela suspirou. "Acho que eu preciso de uma bebida, depois de um dia como esse."

"Isso vai ser interessante." Movimentei as sobrancelhas sugestivo.

"Hahaha! Muito engraçado." Ela me fuzilou com os olhos. E eu sorri. Eu sempre sorria quando ela estava por perto.

"Quer ouvir algo mais engraçado?" Perguntei, me lembrando de algo que há tempos queria fazer. "Deixa só eu pegar meu celular..." Tateei meus bolsos e olhei ao redor, procurando pelo aparelho. "Tem como você ligar para ele?" Pedi. Caitlin pegou o seu telefone e apertou algumas teclas, segundos depois o som de Summer Nights enchia todo o ambiente.

"Barry, você é ridículo!" Caitlin protestou e revirou os olhos, mas eu vi que ela fazia um esforço descomunal para não rir. "Há quanto tempo você está espertando para fazer essa piadinha?"

"Algumas semanas." Admiti.

"Barry, Ginny!" Um policial desconhecido gritou. " Acabem logo o lanchinho de vocês. Temos evidência a caminho."

"Acho que essa é a minha deixa." Caitlin se levantou.

"Você não precisa ir." Eu disse, repentinamente. . Ela já estava mais do que acostumada com todo esse ambiente policial e, tratando-se de crimes, não havia segredos entre nós. Notei que Ginny me olhava.

"É, talvez seus conhecimentos fisiátricos sejam necessários." Ela me ajudou.

"Fica para a próxima." Caitlin sorriu. "Qualquer coisa só me ligar." Assenti. 'Qualquer coisa' era o nosso código para 'desastres e/ou bandidos que precisem do Flash'. "Ah, e Barry?" Ela parou na porta, com um sorriso no rosto.

"Sim."

"O toque do meu celular é o mesmo que o seu." Ela sorriu mais amplamente e meu coração falhou uma batida.

"Seria piegas demais eu estampar uma blusa com a sua foto e a da Caitlin e um coração no meio?" Ginny apareceu ao meu lado.

"Qual é o problema entre você e a minha vida amorosa?" Cruzei meus braços.

"Você é o único amigo que eu tenho por aqui. Só estou querendo ajudar."

"Caitlin é uma amiga."

"Assim com a Iris?" Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"É diferente."

"Como?" Ela questionou. Suspirei. Ginny era uma amiga. E talvez fosse bom ter 'alguém de fora' para conversar.

"Eu sempre fui apaixonado pela Iris, eu nem me lembro de uma época em que eu não a amava." Comecei. "Mas, algo está diferente. É como se o encanto tivesse se quebrado, como se o pedestal tivesse desmoronado. Quer dizer, eu ainda a amo, mas..."

"Pela primeira vez você a ama apenas como amiga? "

"Acho que sim." Encolhi os ombros.

"E Caitlin?"

"Nós somos amigos." Reassegurei. "Ela cuidou de mim depois do meu acidente."

"Eu vi o jeito que vocês se olham." Ela pausou por um momento. "É como se a todo instante vocês partilhassem um segredo que é só de vocês. Eu acho que..." Ginny não conseguiu terminar a frase, já que um policial entrava no laboratório.

"O capitão quer que vocês analisem o conteúdo desse envelope. E façam um relatório de tudo o que encontrar: DNA, amostra de solo, de fibras, não interessa! Ele quer tudo o mais rápido possível" Ele ordenou, entregando o envelope.

Peguei um par de luvas, antes de retirar o envelope de dentro do saco de evidências. Parecia ser um típico envelope de cartas, se não fosse pela cor verde escuro.

"O que tem aí dentro?" Ginny perguntou, antes de eu abrir o envelope.

"Uma carta de baralho." Respondi, retirando-a com cuidado. Um coringa. Nesse momento, Ginny arfou ao meu lado. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e seu peito subia e descia rapidamente com a sua respiração.

"Ginny, você está bem?" Perguntei, preocupado.

"Não, eu só preciso...respirar." Ela se afastou de mim e foi para perto da janela.

"Você já viu isso antes?" Perguntei.

Ela apenas assentiu em resposta.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

Horas haviam passado e Ginny permanecia sentada em uma cadeira próxima a janela, num estado quase catatônico. Ela não falava, não chorava, não se movia; ficava apenas ali, olhando pela janela, como se esperasse que a escuridão noturna trouxesse alguma resposta. Enquanto eu respeitava seu espaço, , eu fazia meu trabalho. Eu procurava traços de sola, DNA, qualquer coisa...mas estava tudo limpo. Eu só não conseguia entender como uma simples carta de baralho podia despertar tanto interesse ou tanto pânico.

"É perda de tempo procurar qualquer coisa" Ginny falou

"Por quê?" Questionei

" Você não vai achar nada" Ela respondeu "E mesmo que ache, não vai levar a lugar algum."

"Você o conhece." Aquela não era uma pergunta e sim uma afirmação.

"Apenas pela TV" Um tremor percorreu seu corpo. Ela sabia que eu sabia que ela estava mentindo. Ninguém tinha um ataque de pânico por alguém que só tinha visto pela TV.

Eu queria perguntar o que aquela carta significava. Eu queria saber o porquê dela ser enviada e quem estava por trás daquele envio. Mas eu também queria saber o que aquela pessoa tinha feito para que Ginny ficasse daquele jeito.

"Enquanto os testes estão rodando, podemos ver um filme?" Ela pediu, seu olhar ainda estava distante, mas ela tentava parecer animada.

"Claro." Sorri. "Vai querer pizza?" Ela assentiu com um meio sorriso. "Volto em um segundo."

Então era assim que seria, pensei enquanto aguardava pela pizza. Alguém tinha quebrado seu coração, sua alma, e Ginny iria reagir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ia fugir da realidade, como se fosse possível calar aquele tipo de sentimento. Como se memórias fossem realmente deletáveis. Mas talvez, aquela era a maneira que ela tinha de reganhar o controle de sua vida. Talvez, aquela era a única de não sucumbir a escuridão.

A claridade tomou conta do laboratório, atingindo meus olhos. Esfreguei meu rosto e estiquei minhas costas. Em momentos como aquele , eu desejava que minha "super cura" me protegesse também das dores e efeitos de uma noite mal dormida em uma cadeira. Olhei para o lado e vi que Ginny já estava sentada, mas seus olhos indicavam que ela havia acabado de acordar também.

"Acho que nosso turno acabou" Ela apontou para o relógio que estava na parede. 8:17.

"Java Jitters?"

"Java Jitters!" Ela sorriu, sonolenta.. Era bom vê-la sorrindo depois da noite anterior.

"E aqui nós temos o laboratório" a Voz de Singh ecoava no corredor e chegava até nós. "Eles estão aqui!" Ele anunciou, entrando em nosso campo de visão, junto com outro homem. Ginny arfou ao meu lado. O homem em questão aparentava ter uns 50 anos. Ele usava óculos e tinha um bigode. "Comissário Gordon, esses são Barry Allen e Ginny Bailey"

"Prazer em conhecê-los" Ele sorriu para mim, mas seu olhar pousou em Ginny. "Senhor Singh, qual critério de contratação aqui na CCPD?"

"Como?" O capitão olhou-o, confuso.

"Eu gostaria de saber que critério o senhor usa na hora de contratar alguém. " Em nenhum momento, o Comissário tirava os olhos de Ginny.

"Eu não acho que a maneira como eu lido com as coisas no meu departamento lhe digam respeito."

"Ginny Bailey, GB, BG. Você deveria ser mais criativa." Ele comentou sarcástico. Vi quando Ginny cerrou os punhos.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Perguntei, olhando entre ekles.

"Ela não é Ginny Bailley,"

"Claro que é." O Capitão Singh se defendeu. "Eu mesmo confiro os dados de todos os meus funcionários. Por que o senhor diz que ela não é quem ela diz que é?"

"Por que ela é minha filha."

"Você não tinha esse direito." Ginny falou, antes de sair correndo do laboratório.

"Gi.." Gritei, mas foi em vão. "Com licença, senhor."

"Sr. Allen, conde o senhor vai?" Singh questionou.

"Preciso falar com ela." Respondi, já saindo do laboratório. Consegui alcançá-la no hall do CCPD. Ela estava tremendo, seu rosto molhado pelas lágrimas.

"Barry, agora não é uma boa hora." Com isso ela se afastou.

"Sr. Allen, na minha sala. Agora!" Singh ordenou atrás de mim. Deus! Aquele homem tinha o dom de ser irritante.

"Sim, senhor" Suspirei e segui-o, junto como o tal Comissário.

"Sr, Allen." Ele começou, fechando a porta do seu escritório. "O senhor sabia disso?"

"Não, senhor."

"Há quanto tempo ela está aqui?" o Comissário perguntou.

"Um pouco mais de um mês." Singh respondeu.

"Sobre o que vocês conversaram?" Gordon me encarou.

"Isso não lhe diz respeito, senhor. " Olhei em seus olhos. "Se os senhores não têm mais perguntas, o meu turno já acabou. " Sem esperar qualquer resposta, saí da sala.

Eu deveria ter ido para casa e realmente tentar descansar depois da noite de ontem. Porém, toda aquela história da Ginny, ou seja lá qual for o nome dela, estava me deixando inquieto. A garota era filha de um Comissário, aparentemente foge da cidade natal, vem para Central City e, contra todas as probabilidades, decide trabalhar como analista de dados para a polícia. Por que uma pessoa ia ter todo esse trabalho, apenas para ter um emprego na polícia? Será que o pai não queria que ela seguisse os passos dele?

Ou será que outra coisa tinha acontecido?

Só havia um lugar onde eu poderia ir.

E foi para lá que eu corri.

Correr era libertador, me ajudava a pensar. Exauria todas as emoções e pensamentos. Eu me sentia livre, mesmo correndo na esteira dos Laboratórios Star.

"Hey, aconteceu alguma coisa?" Cisco perguntou

"Não." Respondi, parando de correr. "Talvez."

"O que foi?" Ele perguntou, enquanto me sentava na esteira.

"Problemas no trabalho." Encolhi os ombros.

"Joe? Capitão Singh? Eddie? Ginny?" Uma coisa sobre o Cisco: Quando ele começava um interrogatório, dificilmente ele parava.

"Esse não é o nome dela. Ela mentiu sobre quem ela era." Falei entre os dentes.

"E quem ela é?" Ele franziu o cenho.

"Filha de um comissário. Acho que o nome dele é Gordon."

"Comissário Gordon..." Ele digitou rapidamente no tablet que carregava "Ele é de Gotham, e tem fama de ser um policial justo e honesto."

"Então por que a filha fugiu dele?" Perguntei, confuso.

"Talvez ela não seja justa e honesta." Ele ofereceu.

"Quem?" Caitlin perguntou, aproximando-se de nós.

"Ginny." Respondi.

"Ela não parece ser má." Ela respondeu, pensativa.

"Você já conheceu ela?" Cisco perguntou, surpreso.

"Sim."

"Barry, e eu? Quando que eu vou conhecê-la?" Ele perguntou revoltado.

"Talvez nunca mais" Dei um meio sorriso. "Mas eu não vim aqui só pra isso. Uma carta de baralho chegou na CCPD"

"Nossa, que aterrorizante." Caitlin arregalou os olhos, fingindo estar com medo.

"Que carta?" Cisco indagou.

"Um Coringa." Respondi. "E algo me diz que foi por isso que o tal comissário veio a Central City"

"Ja ouvi algo a respeito." Cisco respondeu, pensativo. Logo ele estava digitando novamente em seu tablet. "Olha aqui." Ele virou o aparelho para mim e Caitlin. Na tela aparecia a notícia de um jornal de Gotham.

"Um criminoso de Gotham." Disse enquanto lia, até que outro nome me chamou atenção. "Batman?" Franzi o cenho.

"Acho que ele é tipo você, com uma pitada gótica." Caitlin implicou.

"Aposto que ele vive numa caverna." Cisco completou.

"Eu vou para casa tentar dormir um pouco, se vocês descobrirem algo me avisem."


End file.
